Talk:Fisshi
Merge Proposal to Merge with List of Tertiary Characters. - 18:37, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :Agree 18:45, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I completely agree. Both of these characters don't contribute nearly enough for an article of their own. [[User:DinkyPotato|'DinkyPotato']] 19:45, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Against. You create articles for tertiary characters collectibles but the characters themselves don't even have their own page, that's not logical. About Fisshi, he has an important role in the NES game he appears in. So he isn't tertiary as a video game chatacter. About the captain, he isn't named and doesn't appear in any in video games, which is why he doesn't have his own article. 12:37, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Also against, in my opinion we should allow any named character a page.Neffyarious (talk) 12:50, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :::They aren't named in any Dragon Ball canon. These "names" you speak of all come from the video games themselves which have multiple names for the regular enemies. Such can be said of Banan and Sui as well, both of whom are named in the games but are still in the Tertiary Lists, which makes complete sense. - 01:47, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I do kind of agree with Jean in terms of teritary characters having their own collectables pages each (perhaps teritary character collectables should be placed all within one article, and categorised just like the teritary character list) but I also agree with Zarbon in that there are some characters on the teritary characters list who have names, were named in the anime or manga, and appeared in video games, but still didn't get articles, so I don't see why these guys should. [[User:DinkyPotato|'DinkyPotato']] 01:56, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::They shouldn't. That defeats the purpose of having a tertiary character list in the first place. Extras and tertiary folk, even quaternary characters all belong on the tertiary list. Collectible articles have nothing to do with the character importance itself as they are actually being produced by companies like Bandai, and since all characters receive articles, it makes sense to have the lesser ones who are produced by these companies to do so as well. However, since there is no actual information (biography, history, attacks, what they actually do) to hold a character article for them, it makes more sense to actually merge them with the tertiary characters list. These specific two Fisshi and Mei are actually even less important than Banan and Sui; (example: Banan and Sui fight Krillin and Gohan and tease them as well as destroy the Namekian ship leaving them stranded and take command from Zarbon). These "Fisshi" and "Mei" fellows don't do anything at all except get sliced in a single scene by Trunks. They may even be quaternary or quinary characters if not extras. Using a video game to judge the level of importance is very erroneous, especially when these are all like regular enemies in a game with randomized colors and names. - 04:09, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :It's been a long time we wanted to give Banan and Sui their own article, but nobody took the time to create those articles. Even Orlen needs his own article; admins agreed to give him one on the Dragon Ball Encyclopedia, but nobody took the time to create it on the wikia. :Video game only characters have their own article. As a video game character, in Ressen Jinzōningen, Fisshi is important. So he needs his own article. 14:59, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Firstly, I strongly disagree. The characters do not deserve separate articles. And secondly, they originally had articles and a deliberation was done which many people voiced their opinion and the consensus was MERGE. There will no longer be deliberation again on that matter. Now the matter is that of a quaternary character Fisshi and Mei, not re-adding previously merged articles. That is not up for discussion. If you can't come up with any other merit for inclusion as an article aside from appearing in Ressen Jinzōningen as a common enemy, these articles are sure to be merged. - 19:05, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :Banan and Sui were included in the list of Tertiary character at the time the wiki was in construction. Now we have lot of content and plenty of source for their name + details about their appearances in video games. Dragon Ball isn't limited to a single manga, it's a franchise that includes anime, movies, video games, anicomis, etc. If they're not relevant in the original manga, they're relevant in other media. It's not Wikipedia, it's Dragon Ball Wikia, the purpose of a wiki is to have articles for this kind of entity. What's not logic is to have an article about their collectible appearance only, and no article for the actual character those collectibles are based on. 19:12, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I kinda disagree with the merge; tertiary list sounds like something Wikipedia would do. Mainly I think it should be for unnamed people or people who appear for like four second in the anime/manga and have no other roles. 19:19, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :The characters themselves don't play a role. They would have no actual biography. Collectibles can have a description attached to them, such as date of release, according details, materials, set, availability, company info, etc. while appearing as a pixel in an NES game does not warrant an entire article. Appearing in a split second doesn't make a character important enough to warrant an article, and neither does appearing in other media as regular enemies. It's the same as giving Saibamen, Cell Juniors, and Bio Men separate articles because there were more than one of them. Being aligned with someone doesn't necessarily make them characters as much as it makes them extras or common background folk. I am firmly against allowing characters an article who do absolutely nothing but appear onscreen for a split second. It's like saying "Demetrious" is important in the Bardock movie although he did nothing but have his name spoken but appeared onscreen maybe less than 2 seconds of air time. - 01:26, December 9, 2013 (UTC) In favor of a merge. Characters like this are precisely why the community created a List of Tertiary characters. It sounds like he is briefly the enemy in only one game, and is not a major boss like Frieza or Vegeta would be. He is not a primary henchman like Dodoria and Zarbon, and not a secondary hero like Ox King or Grandpa Gohan. He is less than a secondary character, and seems tertiary to me. 02:19, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback mate. And yes, I completely agree as keeping articles of that caliber would defeat the purpose of having a tertiary list. - 17:40, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Are you going to do it or not? Took you a year! 14:55, November 30, 2014 (UTC)